The BlahBlahBlah Chatroom
by MorganPines8998
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? You can be featured in the story by reviewing and sending a request.
1. Plays and Apologies

**Hey guys, I know I should be working on 'Your Biggest Weakness' however sadly I have come down with a case of writers block. The doctor said I should be better in about a week and to write plenty of one shot's, so in this case I'll do a chatroom. I will be adding more users. BTW this is before Phantom Planet after D-stabalized.**

_THE BLAH-BLAH-BLAH CHATROOM _

**Danny Fenton:** Who made up the name for this chatroom anyway?

**Sam Manson: **Beats me

**Tucker Foley: **HEY! HE HAPPENS TO BE MY COUSIN!

**Danny Fenton: **Wow, that explains so much.

**Tucker Foley:** dude, that just hurts

**Danny Fenton: **is angry with Mr. Lancer.

**Sam Manson: **is also angry with Mr. Lancer.

**Simon Lancer: **You 2 were late, so that's your punishment

**Tucker Foley: **is laughing his pants off.

**Sam Manson: **ZIP IT TUCKER!

**Danny Fenton: **Mr., Lancer does it HAVE to be Romeo and Juliet.

**Simon Lancer: **Mr. Fenton, you and Ms. Manson were late so you 2 will do the lead roles as Romeo and Juliet for the school play.

**Danny Fenton: **WHY?

**Maddie Fenton: **FINALLY! Something to take out the camera for!

**Danny Fenton: **Mom, please no camera I'm begging you I'll do all my chores plus the dishes, just PLEASE no camera.

**Maddie Fenton:** but this is such a camera worthy event! I'm taking the camera and that is final.

**Sam Manson: **Danny, get $20, pack a bag and meet me at the bus stop on Marceno Street.

**Danny Fenton: **Meet you in 10.

**Dash Baxter:** HA! Wailed on Fenton today 6 times! Hey that might be a new record!

**Danny Fenton: **That's him!

**Danny Phantom: **Young man, I'm ashamed in you!

**Dash Baxter: **But-but!

**Danny Phantom: **No buts! Now apologize to this young man.

**Dash Baxter: **Sorry Fenton…..

**Sam Manson: **Oh brother….

**Yeah, that's what writers block will do to you. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**If you want to be featured in the next chapter, please put a request on your review, leave a fake name for me to use as well.**


	2. Fights and Rejections

**To KP100 and Starlona. I didn't mean names like that so I can't put you in this chapter. SORRY . **

**EMBERMCLAIN13 OWNS NIKKI GRAVES**

**CRAZYBOOMS OWNS DEBS WILSON**

**RAINING SKITTLES OWNS COLBALT FERN**

**DANIPHANTOM149 OWNS DANIELLA MASTIFF**

**JOY2THEWORLDDANNYPHANTOM OWNS JOY**

**MEAGAN OWNS LUNA**

**Danny Fenton: **is on his way to rehearsal with Sam.

**Tucker Foley: **good luck dude.

**Danny Fenton: **thx

**Tucker Foley: '**Have Fun' Sam

**Sam Manson: **Don't test me Foley!

**Danny Fenton: **At least the chat is getting more popular.

**Sam Manson:** I think that's just because Danny Phantom has an account here.

**Danny Phantom: **You got that right random citizen!

**Sam Manson: **Oh God….

**Danny Fenton: **HEY YOU STOLE MY NAME!

**Danny Phantom:** DID NOT! YOU STOLE MINE!

**Danny Fenton: **NUH UH!

**Danny Phantom: **UH HUH!

**Danny Fenton: **NUH UH!

**Danny Phantom: **UH HUH!

**Sam Manson: **WILL YOU 2 QUIT IT!

**Danny Phantom: **Yeesh, testy citizen

**Danny Fenton: **I know right….

**Danny Fenton: **Huh, no one's online.

**Nikki Graves: **Hu- hu, Hi Danny….

**Danny Fenton: **Do I know you?

**Nikki Graves: **Duh! I'm that girl who sits next to you in math!

**Danny Fenton: **The one that stares at me and writes DF all over your notebook?

**Nikki Graves: **THAT'S ME!

**Sam Manson: **I don't like you…

**Nikki Graves: **:(

**Danny Fenton: **Why not Sam?

**Tucker Foley: **I could tell you why…

**Sam Manson: **ZIP IT FOLEY!

**Danny Fenton: **weird…..

**Tucker Foley: **CLUELESS

**Nikki Graves: **CLUELESS

**Sam Manson: **CLUELESS

**Danny Fenton: **HOW?

**Debs Wilson**: Hey Tucker, can I borrow your history notes?

**Tucker Foley: **Do I know you?

**Debs Wilson: **I'm the girl who sits behind you.

**Tucker Foley: **Debby?

**Debs Wilson: **NEVER call me that, now could I borrow the notes or not?

**Tucker Foley: **Wouldn't you rather go out with TF- TOO FINE?

_DEBS WILSON HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Tucker Foley: **Everyone's a critic….

**Sam Manson: **I'm bored

**Danny Fenton: **IKR, how is it that a day without ghost attacks could be so boring.

**Tucker Foley: **Want me to go let out the box ghost?

**Colbalt Fern: **What are you guys, ghost hunters?

**Danny Fenton: **O.O

**Tucker Foley: **O.O

**Sam Manson**: Hi Fern

**Colbalt Fern: **Hey Sam

**Tucker Foley: **YOU KNOW HER?

**Danny Fenton: **OH NO IT'S THE CREEP!

**Sam Manson: **Just because she's a loner Goth doesn't mean she's a freak Danny.

**Danny Fenton: **YES IT DOES!

**Tucker Foley: **Uh Oh

**Colbalt Fern: **This isn't gonna end good

**Sam Manson: **OH SO I'M A FREAK NOW HUH DANNY!

**Danny Fenton: **No Sam, wait I didn't mean….

**Sam Manson: **I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!

_Sam Manson has logged off_

**Danny Fenton: **Sam wait-

_Danny Fenton has logged off_

**Tucker Foley: **That went bad quickly

**Colbalt Fern: **It did, didn't it?

**Tucker Foley: **So, do yooooooooou wanna go out with TF-Too Fine?

_Colbalt Fern has logged off_

**Tucker Foley: **OH COME ON!

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get to put all of you in this chapter, but I PROMISE you'll be in the next one.**

**Remember, I'm always taking requests if you wanna be in this chat. Just give me a fake name, and I'm posting an example this time because some of you got mixed up.**

**E.G. Tiffany Rose**

**Remember I real name, NOT like Rainingchocolate. Ok, BYE!**


	3. Secrets and New Relationships

**HEHEHEHE, I have some nice plans for this one…..ENJOY! Oh and I finished Your Biggest Weakness last night, go check it out when you're done. PS Love Struck and Love Story should be done by the end of week ….I hope. **

**I'm gonna try my VERY BEST to put all of you in this chapter.**

**KP100: Emily Hope**

**SNAPERULES44: Randi Duke**

**ISABELLAALICEVAMPIREPIXIE: Stella Wolf**

**DOGGYJUNKY: Zena Star**

**DANIPHANTOM149: Daniella Mastiff**

**JOY2THEWORLDDANNYPHANTOM: Joy**

**MEAGAN: Luna**

**EMBERMCLAIN13: Nikki Graves**

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED ON_

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED ON_

**Danny Fenton: **Hey Sam, I was wondering if you um well, wanted the practice the kissing scence for tomorrow, just **to get it perfect?**

**Sam Manson: **Oh um, er ok, your house before rehearsals?

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah sure, ok

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED ON_

**Sam Manson: **oh no….

**Danny Fenton: **How is it that he logs on now?

**Tucker Foley: **Hey guys did I miss anything?

**Sam Manson: **NOTHING!

**Danny Fenton: **NOTHING!

**Tucker Foley: **hmmmmm

**Danny Fenton: **oh no, he's gonna read it….

**Sam Manson: **Kill me

**Tucker Foley: **Well…someone's eager to practice a scence. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **umm, my mom's calling me gotta go!

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Sam Manson: **um, my mom too

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Tucker Foley: **Lovebirds

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED OFF_

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED ON_

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED ON_

**Tucker Foley: **Hey, where's Sam? You told her to come on at 6 right?

**Danny Fenton: **She's running from her mom, she bought ANOTHER pink dress.

**Tucker Foley: **well that sucks

**Danny Fenton: **I guess it's just the 2 of us

_NIKKI GRAVES HAS LOGGED ON_

**Danny Fenton: **oh no

**Nikki Graves: **HI DANNY!

**Danny Fenton: **oh, hi Nikki

**Tucker Foley: **This'll be interesting to watch

**Nikki Graves: **So Danny, you wanna go to the mall tomorrow?

**Danny Fenton: **Oh sorry Nikki, I'm going with Sam to rehearsals tomorrow for Romeo and Juliet.

**Nikki Graves: **oh no problem, I'd love to come

**Tucker Foley: **woooooooow

**Danny Fenton: **ok, um ok?

**Nikki Graves: **cool, by the way that's a nice shirt your wearing.

**Danny Fenton: **Thanks it- how do you know what shirt I'm wearing

**Nikki Graves: ….**

_NIKKI GRAVES HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Tucker Foley: **well, I knew it would be interesting to watch.

**Danny Fenton: **Very funny Tucker.

_RANDI DUKE HAS LOGGED ON_

**Tucker Foley: **Whose that?

**Danny Fenton: **Beats me

**Randi Duke: **hi danny…HI TUCKER :D

**Danny Fenton: **and karma rears its ugly face.

**Tucker Foley: **huh?

**Randi Duke: **so tucker, you wanna go out sometime, like now?

**Tucker Foley: **SURE! :D

**Randi Duke: **great, meet at the mall in 10

**Tucker Foley: **OK!

_RANDI DUKE HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Tucker Foley: **Bye Danny!

**Danny Fenton: **good luck dude

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Danny Fenton: **I wonder of there will be any ghosts where they're going…..oh well only one way to find out ;)

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED OFF_

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED ON_

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED ON_

_EMILY HOPE HAS LOGGED ON_

_ZENA STAR HAS LOGGED ON_

**Sam Manson: **hey danny, srry I didn't get 2 come on last nite

**Danny Fenton: **It's ok

**Sam Manson: **You won't believe what my mom's making me do

**Danny Fenton: **what?

**Sam Manson: **she's making me throw a party and I have to invite all the kids from school…. :(

**Danny Fenton: **well it won't be so bad, I'll come of course

**Sam Manson: **You don't get it Danny, its gonna be at MY house

**Danny Fenton: **I could see how that would be a problem

**Emily Hope: **Why would be a problem?

**Zena Star: **yea why?

**Danny Fenton: **they're gonna find out anyway

**Sam Manson: **fine….. I'm filthy stinking rich

**Zena Star: **O.O

**Emily Hope: **0.0

_PAULINA SANCHEZ HAS LOGGED ON _

**Paulina Sanchez: **NO WAY YOUR RICH! WANNA BE BFF'S

**Sam Manson: **Somebody kill me

_JOY HAS LOGGED ON_

**Joy: **Wow Paulina, that's just the height of shallowness

**Paulina Sanchez: **Does it look like I care?

**Joy: **You'll care when you die alone

_JOY HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Paulina Sanchez: **whatever…..so see you at your party sami, I'll tell ALL my friends at school. Toddles

_PAULINA SANCHEZ HAS LOGGED OFF_

SAM MANSON HAS CHANGED HER CURRENT MOOD STATUS TO 'Going to jump off a cliff'

**Sam Manson: **see you later Danny

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Danny Fenton: **poor Sam….O.O wait a minute, Sam don't!

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED OFF_

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED ON_

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED ON_

_STELLA WOLF HAS LOGGED ON_

_LUNA HAS LOGGED ON_

_DANIELLA MASTIFF HAS LOGGED ON_

**Sam Manson: **Where's Tucker?

**Danny Fenton: **I dunno

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED ON_

**Luna: **There he is!

TUCKER FOLET HAS CHANGED HIS DATING STATUS TO 'In a relationship'

**Stella Wolf:** What the….

**Daniella Mastiff: **How the…

**Danny Fenton: **O.O

**Sam Manson:…..**

**Tucker Foley: **Pay up Danny I won the bet.

**Hope you liked this one, I think I put everyone in this chapter if I didn't please tell me in your review. Oh also if you wanna be featured in any chapter after this one cause I think put everyone in here put **

*SUBCRIBECHAPTER(whatever chapter you wanna be in goes here)*

**On your review. Also remember if you wanna be in this story please leave a request and a fake name for me to use as well (**_SEE CHAPTER 2 FOR EXAMPLE)_

**Well that's it…BYE! :)**


	4. Awkwardness and Military Dads

**Ok, before I start I wanna say I have a really good reason for not updating for such a long time…actually, I don't….To be honest I kinda forgot about this story, if I wasn't for EmberMclain13, you would still be waiting for an update…..so yeah sorry about that. Now ONTO THE HILARITY!**

**Also one more thing, Thx to all the people who added personality's to their characters. It really made this chapter easier to write…Again I have some REALLY nice ideas for this one…. *grins evilly***

**Joy2theworlddannyphantom OWNS JOY**

**Echostar of Nightclan OWNS JENNA STEVENS**

**EmberMclain13 OWNS NIKKI GRAVES**

**Readingisawsome OWNS MIKALA BLACK**

**BeingGirl OWNS HAYDEN**

**snape-rules44 OWNS RANDI DUKE**

**BubblesHere1 OWNS SERENA CHILL**

**Bella Fenton OWNS ELIZA CANTER**

**GhostDog401 OWNS NEVA ANDERSON**

**GhostGirl36 OWNS Skye Tanner**

_Danny Fenton has logged on_

_Sam Manson has logged on_

**Danny Fenton: **Hey Sam, you almost you ready to come over to practice?

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, just waiting till my parents leave for work.

**Danny Fenton: **You didn't tell them you're coming over by my house?

**Sam Manson: **I didn't tell them I was in the play.

**Danny Fenton:** Smart Move.

_Tucker Foley has logged on_

**Tucker Foley: **Hey guys, what's up

**Danny Fenton: **nm, just waiting for Sam to come over to practice be4 rehearsals l8er.

**Tucker Foley: **Oh yeah, you guys are gonna practice the kissing scene aren't you…XD

**Sam Manson: **SHUT UP TUCKER!

**Tucker Foley: **XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**Danny Fenton: **:(

**Tucker Foley: **ROFL, LOL!

**Danny Fenton: **that's it…..

**Tucker Foley: **huh? SAM HELP!

(O*#%(*&!#jhabwfbwagbyawb

_TUCKER FOLEY'S SIGNAL HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED_

**Sam Manson: **lol, leaving now, see ya soon Danny

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Technus: **I AM TECHNUS! GHOST MASTER OF SCIENCE AND ELECTRICAL TECHNOLOGY! MANIPULATOR OF MACHINES! LORD OF ALL GADGETRY!

_DANNY PHANTOM HAS LOGGED ON_

**Danny Phantom: **And the Lord of the caps lock, could we make this quick I gotta wait for a friend to come over before we go somewhere

**Technus: **The gloomy Goth chick?

**Danny Phantom: **Um, yeah I guess

**Technus: **I thought were dating her

**Danny Phantom: **O.O I am the town hero, I have no time for a girlfriend…

**Technus: **But aren't you the ghost boy, half ghost half boy?

**Danny Phantom: **THAT IS A LIE! I WILL CAPTURE YOU ANOTHER DAY!

_DANNY PHANTOM HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Technus: **NO MATTER! I WILL RETURN!

_TECHNUS HAS LOGGED OFF_

_ELIZA CANTER HAS LOGGED ON_

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED ON_

SKYE TANNER HAS LOGGED ON

**Skye Tanner: **Hey tucker

**Tucker Foley: **hey Skye,

**Skye Tanner: **Sorry I wasn't on earlier, did I miss anything?

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah, Danny and Sam are going by his house to practice the kissing scene for the Romeo and Juliet play their in. XD

**Eliza Canter: **I'd like to see them do that without ending up making out XD

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah! Do I know you btw?

**Eliza Canter: **I'm Eliza, but I prefer Ella and I'm a friend of Danny and Sam I'm in their history class.

**Skye Tanner: **So we take it you know how much they like each other.

**Eliza Canter: **Oh totally, I'm surprised they still deny their feelings for each other.

**Tucker Foley: **You thinking what I'm thinking?

**Eliza Canter:** :D

**Skye Tanner: **:)

**Tucker Foley: **SWEET! g2g see ya guys soon

**Eliza Canter: **kk bye tucker

**Skye Tanner: **bye

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED OFF_

_ELIZA CANTER HAS LOGGED OFF_

_SKYE TANNER HAS LOGGED OFF_

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED ON_

_DASH BAXTER HAS LOGGED ON_

_NIKKI GRAVES HAS LOGGED ON_

**Danny Fenton: **oh no

**Dash Baxter: **what's with all the nerds on this chat? Take a hike fenturd!

**Nikki Graves: **HI DANNY! LEAVE HIM ALONE DASH!

**Dash Baxter: **Why don't you make me!

**Nikki Graves: **Fine I will

**Dash Baxter: **what's a girl gonna (*#!%*^askbgiabcibqgr

_DASH BAXTER'S SIGNAL HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED_

**Danny Fenton: **O.O Nikki…..

**Nikki Graves: **yeah

**Danny Fenton: **What did u do…

**Nikki Graves: **oh nothing, my dad works in the military and he's here on break so I asked him a favour…..

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Nikki Graves: **WAIT DANNY DON'T GO! All I did was ask him to plant a virus in his computer…..

_RANDI DUKE HAS LOGGED ON_

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED ON_

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED ON_

JENNA STEVENS HAS LOGGED ON

**Randi Duke: **HEY TUCKER! :D

**Tucker Foley: **HEY BABE! We still on for tonight?

**Randi Duke: **SURE!

**Tucker Foley: **That reminds me, Danny you still owe 30 bucks.

**Danny Fenton: **DUDE! I said that as a joke! AND IT WAS 15!

**Tucker Foley: **It's called interest rate…..

**Jenna Stevens: **O.O Tucker…girlfriend…..

**Danny Fenton: **It was a shock to all of us as well…..

**Tucker Foley: **Said the guy who refuses to tell Sam he likes her…

**Danny Fenton: **. I don't like her like that…..

**Randi Duke: **g2g tucker, see ya later! :D

**Tucker Foley: **Bye Randi!

_RANDI DUKE HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Jenna Stevens: **Don't you have to kiss Sam for the Romeo and Juliet play?

**Danny Fenton: **Sam's here, time to practice before rehearsals….

**Tucker Foley: **Don't go too far with the kiss man…..XD

**Danny Fenton: **Wanna repeat of what happened earlier?

_TUCKER FOLEY HAS LOGGED OFF_

**Jenna Stevens: **What did he do?

**Danny Fenton: **oh nothing… :)

**Jenna Stevens: **ok then…bye Danny

**Danny Fenton: **Bye Jenna

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED OFF_

_JENNA STEVENS HAS LOGGED OFF_

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED ON_

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED ON_

_PAULINA SANCHEZ HAS LOGGED ON_

_MIKAYLA BLACK HAS LOGGED ON_

_NEVA ANDERSON HAS LOGGED ON_

_JOY HAS LOGGED ON_

_HAYDEN HAS LOGGED ON_

_SERENA CHILL HAS LOGGED ON_

**Danny Fenton: **So Sam…..how did you think rehearsals went…..

**Sam Manson: **They went good….

**Mikayla Black: **You guys ended up making out didn't you?

**Danny Fenton: **Ummm how about people know about this exactly…

**Neva Anderson: **Pretty much the whole school Danny, you 2 are pretty much the only reason we're sold all the tickets already…and the play isn't for 2 more weeks!

**Hayden: **DUH! Everyone knows you 2 like each other except for you guys! The irony is sweet isn't it

**Danny Fenton: **….

**Sam Manson: **…

_SIMON LANCER HAS LOGGED ON_

**Simon Lancer: **You people are attending the play for the culture people, not to watch to lovebirds make out onstage.

**Danny Fenton: **We're not lovebirds!

**Sam Manson: **We're not lovebirds!

**Joy: **You know, it's actually your fault Simon for putting them is the play

**Simon Lancer: **1) Do not call me Simon 2) What are you implying?

**Joy: **That by putting the 2 of them in there you've made the raw, rich culture of Shakespeare's masterpiece into a joke.

**Simon Lancer: **I will not sit here and be insulted by a child

**Serena Chill: **Joy…

**Joy: **Yes?

**Serena Chill: **This is a chat for Casper High students and faculty only…

**Paulina Sanchez: **Then how does the ghost boy and all the scary ghosts get on it?

**Neva Anderson: **We live in Amity Park…I stopped being surprised by that a long time ago.

**Hayden: **She's gotta good point there

**Mikayla Black: **The ghosts don't count…..but Joy…..Do you even go to our school?

**Joy: **….

_JOY HAS LOGGED OUT_

**Hayden: **wow…..hey anyone notice that Danny and Sam stopped talking

**Danny Fenton: **You'd stop talking 2 if someone accused you of liking your best friend through a chat too.

**Sam Manson: **Yeah

**Paulina Sanchez: **OH SAM! THAT REMINDS ME! WHEN'S THE PARTY AT YOUR RICH MANSION!

SAM MANSON HAS CHANGED HER CURRENT MOOD STATUS TO: "Going to jump off a cliff again, please do not stop me this time Danny"

_SAM MANSON HAS LOGGED OUT_

**Danny Fenton: **SAM! NOT AGAIN!

_DANNY FENTON HAS LOGGED OUT_

**Serena Chill: **Rich party?

**Paulina Sanchez: **She's filthy rich! I'M HER BFF NOW!

_JOY HAS LOGGED ON_

**Joy: **Remember what I said about dying alone Paulina

_JOY HAS LOGGED OUT_

**Serena Chill: **O.o

**Neva Anderson: **O.O

**Hayden: **….

**Mikayla Black: **ummmmmm

**Serena Chill: **?

**Simon Lancer: **?

**Paulina Sanchez: **What did I do?

**Yeah….that's it….but hey that's the longest chat I ever wrote…**

**Nothing new to report expect remember you could send a request to be in this story (SEE CHAPTER 2 FOR EXAMPLE) I do not own Danny Phantom, ohhhhhh and I have a surprise in the story later….hehehehehe**

**Me: Ok ember, I updated the story now can you let me out of the thermos**

**Ember Mclain13: Fine *lets me out***

**Me: YAY!**

**THE BLAH BLAH BLAH CHATROOM HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY ORANGE JUICE, AN OBSSESSESION THAT THIS AUTHOR HAS.**

**EmberMclain13: ?**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**ME has logged out**

**EmberMclain:…**


End file.
